No Recognize No Affection
by AliveYJ
Summary: YUNJAE/Long last? Ya, semua orang menginginkan itu dari awal mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan. Begitupun juga aku Kim Jaejoong./Forbidden Love's Sequel/Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!** Boys love. Male x Male. If you don't like it, please get out of here.

Disclaimer : "I don't own all character in this fanfiction. Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka."

Title : No Recognize No Affection (Forbidden Love's Sequel)

Genre : Romance, hurt, angst (?) *entahlah, eL ga ngerti beginian x.x*

Rated : T (save kok xD)

Pairing : YunJae

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho.

Other cast : Menyusul.

Summary : Long last? Ya, semua orang menginginkan itu dari awal mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Begitupun juga aku…

…Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I've warned you before.

.

.

.

"Beraninya kau!" bentak seorang namja paruh baya yang memakai hanbok khas raja pada jaman kerajaan Joseon.

**PLAK**

"Aku akan tetap menikahinya." Kekeuh seorang namja yang lebih muda dari namja pertama tadi. Ia terlihat memakai baju khas putra mahkota.

"Aku akan menyusulnya." Sambung namja tadi.

"Jika kau melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari sini. Jangan berani untuk kembali menginjakkan kakimu disini!" titah sang raja.

.

.

.

Kriiiing!

BRUK

Arrgghhhh!

Terdengar suara jatuh yang sepertinya berasal dari penghuni satu – satunya di salah satu ruangan dalam mansion megah nan elegan. Ya, bisa dibilang pemiliknya tidak seelegan rumahnya. Uuups!

"Damn!"

Terlihat sesosok namja tampan yang tadi terjatuh dari atas pulau kapuknya sedang mengumpat karena lagi – lagi terjatuh dari atas sana. Setelah berhasil berdiri dari keadaan terpuruknya, ia dengan segera mengelus pantatnya yang tanpa ijin mencium lantai marmer.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengganti nada alarmnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Hey, Bro! What's up? Mukamu terlihat kusut sekali, Yunho." Ucap namja berjidat lebar yang tiba – tiba saja duduk di sebelah namja yang diketahui bernama Yunho.

"…" dan ternyata tidak ada suara yang menjawab pertanyaan namja berjidat lebar tadi.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh lagi dari kasur!" ucap Yoochun dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Diam kau jidat!" sungut Yunho

"Mangkannya Yun, segeralah cari pacar. Yeojachingu ataupun Namjachingu tak masalah." Sewot Yoochun.

"Aku carikan saja ya!" sambung Yoochun.

"Aku masih ingin mencari yang benar – benar cocok dengan hatiku, Chun. Jadi berhentilah menjodoh – jodohkanku dengan orang – orang yang berisik itu!" sungut Yunho pada Yoochun yang ia anggap malah memperburuk moodnya.

"Ayo ke kelas! Sebentar lagi masuk." Lanjut Yunho sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yoochun yang terbengong – bengong dengan sikap Yunho.

"Waah, apa Yunho sedang PMS?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ntahlah. Aku segera ke kelas saja." Ucap Yoochun dan berlalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Suasana gaduh sudah tak asing lagi di kelas 3A. Kelas yang berisikan anak – anak orang berada. Dan tak luput juga prestasi akademik ataupun non-akademik juga diperhitungkan jika ingin masuk ke kelas ini. Meskipun begitu, ada juga anak – anak yang mendapat beasiswa. Dan salah satunya adalah Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong, namja yang polos. Sangat polos malah. Termasuk dalam murid kelas 3A yang hanya memiliki satu teman saja di kelasnya. Yaitu Kim Junsu. Bukannya ia tidak mau berteman dengan yang lainnya, tapi karena ia memang tidak bisa gampang akrab dengan orang baru.

"Joongie-ah, ada Yoochun dan Yunho. Astaga Yoochun keren sekali!" histeris namja sexy nan bohai yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalo Junsu menyukai Yoochun.

"Su-ie, aku sedang belajar." Jawab Jaejoong yang muka yang datar, ia terlihat sangat serius membaca buku di tangannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong, Junsu menyeret Jaejoong untuk mendekat kepada Yunho dan Yoochun yang ada di dekat pintu masuk kelas.

"Pagi Yoochun-ssi!" sapa Junsu dengan senyumnya yang terlihat imut bagi Yoochun.

"Pagi, mmm.." Yoochun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Annyeong, choneun Kim Junsu imnida. Dan dia sepupuku, Kim Jaejoong." Sahut Junsu dengan cepat.

"Jae, perkenalkan dirimu." Bisik Junsu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun menatap Yoochun dan ia hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum kakunya.

"Annyeong, Yoochun-sshi. Annyeong, Yunho-sshi. Choneun Kim Jaejoong imnida. Bangapseumnida" salam Jaejoong seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, ne Jaejoong-sshi. Panggil kami dengan nama saja, itu terdengar lebih baik. Iya kan, Yun?" Tanya Yoochun pada Yunho yang sedari tadi membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. untuk menanyakan kepastian.

"…" tidak ada sahutan yang terdengar dari Yunho.

"Yun, Yunho!" panggil Yoochun pada Yunho sambil menyikut pelan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa, Chun? Kau tak lihat aku sedang serius membaca?" Tanya Yunho pada Yoochun dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat.

"Berilah salam pada mereka, babo!" ucap Yoochun dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ne, ne." balas Yunho dengan nada malas.

Sreeet

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung kedua namja dari keempat namja tadi serasa ingin meloncat – loncat.

"Annyeong, choneun Jung Yunho imnida." Ucap Yunho seraya membungkukkan badannya. Tapi tatapan matanya tak lepas dari sosok namja cantik yang amat mempesona dimatanya.

"Annyeong Yunho! Bangapta." Jawan Junsu dengan semangatnya karena ia merasa senang diperlakukan ramah oleh Yoochun dan Yunho.

"…Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh keempat namja tadi.

"…Boo…" ucap Yunho tak kalah lirih seakan membalas ucapan Jaejoong.

**TBC / END?**

A/N : Ahh, ini sequelnya. Bakalan berchapter nihh. Maaf ya kalo jelek, {}  
Gomawo buat yang udah review kemarin. *bow

Last, wanna gimme some review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning!** Boys love. Male x Male. If you don't like it, please get out of here.

Disclaimer : "I don't own all character in this fanfiction. Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka."

Title : No Recognize No Affection (Forbidden Love's Sequel)

Genre : Romance, hurt, angst (?) *entahlah, eL ga ngerti beginian x.x*

Rated : T (save kok xD)

Pairing : YunJae

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho.

Other cast : Menyusul.

Summary : Long last? Ya, semua orang menginginkan itu dari awal mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Begitupun juga aku…

…Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I've warned you before!**

.

.

.

Previous Chapter.

.

Jantung kedua namja dari keempat namja tadi serasa ingin meloncat – loncat.

"Annyeong, choneun Jung Yunho imnida." Ucap Yunho seraya membungkukkan badannya. Tapi tatapan matanya tak lepas dari sosok namja cantik yang amat mempesona dimatanya.

"Annyeong Yunho! Bangapta." Jawan Junsu dengan semangatnya karena ia merasa senang diperlakukan ramah oleh Yoochun dan Yunho.

"…Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh keempat namja tadi.

"…Boo…" ucap Yunho tak kalah lirih seakan membalas ucapan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"HAHH?" heran kedua manusia lainnya. Sebut saja Yoochun dan Junsu. Dan menyebabkan Yunho dan Jaejoong tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Wae/wae?" jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Apa kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Junsu yang sedari tadi menatap heran kedua anak manusia di depannya.

"Aniyo/aniyo." Jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan -lagi-.

KRIIIINGG

"Sudah, duduk. Bel sudah bunyi." Ujar Yunho datar. 

Mereka berempat duduk di bangku masing – masing. Tanpa disadari ternyata Yunho duduk di belakang Jaejoong. Dari awal pelajaran hingga jam istirahat berbunyi Yunho dan Jaejoong serius memperhatikan penjelasan dari guru mereka. Tetapi entah bagaimana pikiran mereka melayang kemana – mana karena kejadian tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari terlihat malu – malu untuk menampakkan parasnya. Sang mentari masih ingin berselimut awan, memancarkan sinar mendung bagi makhluk yang berada di dunia. 

Sepertinya perilaku mentari ini ditiru oleh Jaejoong. Ia terlihat masih bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya. Ia terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Jelas saja, kemarin malam ia asyik berchatting ria dengan teman dunia mayanya.

Asal kalian tau saja, Jaejoong memang tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Tapi ia benar – benar akrab dengan orang yang ia rasa cocok dengannya. Dan salah satunya adalah U-Know, teman chatnya.

Flashback (Chatting Jaejoong)

"U-Know yah"

"Ne, Hero?" 

"U-Know, apa kau tau? Tadi saat hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, aku berkenalan dengan seorang namja. Aku merasa sangat familiar dengannya. Setelah kuingat – ingat, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya."

"Apa kau yakin tak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku sangat yakin."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa cerita kita bisa sama?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga kurang paham. Tadi aku juga berkenalan dengan seorang namja, dan aku merasa sangat familiar dengannya. Aku merasa seperti aku sering melihatnya sebelumnya."

"Benarkah? Apakah kita jodoh? Haha.." 

"Mungkin kita jodoh. Hero-ah. Hahaha.." 

"Sudahlah, apakah kau sudah makan?" 

Dan chatting berlangsung hingga jarum jam menunjukkan angka 3 pagi.

Flashback End

.  
.

Hooamm

"Eh, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya sesosok namja cantik entah pada siapa dan meraba – raba tempat sekitarnya untuk menemukan benda mungil berbentuk kotak untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"Ohh sudah jam tujuh." Ucap Jaejoong tak acuh.

1

2

3

Loading, please wait!

"NANIII? AKU TELAAT!" jerit Jaejoong dengan panik. Dan ia lalu tergopoh – gopoh menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi kilatnya. Sepertinya kita tinggalkan saja Jaejoong untuk sementara.

.

.

.

"**U-KNOW! KAU ADALAH PUTRA MAHKOTA. KAU HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN PUTRI KELUARGA BANGSAWAN!" murka sang raja pada putra mahkota.**

"**Aku tak bisa raja. Aku tetap pada pendirianku." Jeda sejenak. "Selamat malam. Saya mohon undur diri." Pamit U-Know dengan sopan.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yunnie, kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Turuti saja apa kata yang mulia raja. Bagaimanapun juga beliau adalah abeojimu Yunnie." Ucap sesosok yeoja dalam balutan hanbok yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Ia terlihat sangat indah dengan tonjolan yang ada di perutnya.**

"**Ani Boo. Menurut saja padaku, arrasseo?" sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hero lalu menarik pinggangnya dan melingkarkan tangannya mengelus perut istrinya.**

"**Ne, ne. Arrasseo, Appa!" jawab Hero dengan mencebilkan bibirnya.**

"**Bibir ini menggoda sekali, chagii." Ucap U-Know sambil mencolek bibir Hero.**

**Hero malah semakin memonyongkan bibirnya. Dan berkata "Ya sudah, kau tidak dapat jatah menyentuh ini selama satu jam." Ia lalu berjalan menjauh dari U-Know.**

**U-Know pun hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban istrinya. Satu jam eoh?**

.

.

.

Pemandangan pantai disaat matahari akan terbenam memang sangat indah. Sesosok namja terlihat berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri pantai yang memantulkan sinar mentari. Melukiskan siluet kesendirian.

'Tatapan mata itu, mata doe yang indah itu. Tingkah lakunya yang elok itu, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi siapa?' batin namja bermata musang yang terlihat sedang asyik menatap ombak yang berlari – lari untuk memakan pantai.

'Siapa? Siapa dia? Ia benar – bener seperti sangat melekat disini' batin sesosok namja yang memiliki paras yang bisa dibilang cantik itu sambil memegang dada kirinya.

BRUK

"Awww.."

Karena sedang asyik dengan lamunannya namja cantik itu tak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dan tanpa disadari si cantik itu, ada seorang namja yang mendengar teriakannya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya sosok tersebut.

"Ne, gwencha-

Deg

Deg

-na." jawab namja cantik itu. Jawaban yang diucapkannya sempat terputus karena detakan jantung yang sangat kuat itu.

"Oh, ternyata kau Jaejoong." Balas Yunho –sosok namja bermata musang tadi- sambil membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri dari posisinya yang sangat tidak elit tadi.

"Sedang apa kau? Sendirian saja?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah berdiri dari keadaan terpuruk(?)nya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda jika disini." Jawab Yunho. "Seperti rasa rindu." Sambung Yunho dengan suara yang lirih.

Suasana hening sempat tercipta hingga beberapa menit. Tapi suasana canggung tersebut segera dipecah oleh Jaejoong yang memang tidak menyukai suasana yang canggung.

"Aku merasa rindu dengan tempat ini. Entahlah, seperti perasaan kerinduan untuk menanti seseorang yang sangat kurindukan. Akhir – akhir ini aku sering merasa seperti ini." Ungkap Jaejoong pada Yunho. Entahlah, Jaejoong merasa nyaman berada di dekat Yunho, hingga tak sadar bahwa ia sangat terbuka pada Yunho.

"Hero, Jeoseon, Hanbok, Boo, Jiyool. Ini terlalu memusingkan." ucap Yunho lirih entah kepada siapa sambil memegang keningnya.

Doe eyes itu pun terbelalak mendengar ucapan lirih Yunho. "Apa kau mengenal Hero?"

**TBC / END?**

A/N : Chapter 2 Update! Garing nih, -_-. Kurang menarik ya? Iyaa, I know ini membosankan dan terlalu pasaran, pendek pula. Jadi kurang PD buat ngelanjutin ini fic :3 

Gomawo buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Maaf ya buat yang tidak login, eL enggak bisa bales satu - satu. *bow

Last, wanna gimme some review? ^^

.

.

Sunday, February 16, 2014

21:15


End file.
